Sins of the past
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: One murder, one trial, one defendant: that defendant is Alan Shore and only Denny Crane will help him.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Sins of the Past  
**Author**: Hélio Rei  
**Spoilers**: Based on the TV series Boston Legal first three seasons.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. All characters belong to David E. Kelley. No copyright violation is intended.  
**Summary**: One murder, one trial, one defendant: that defendant is Alan Shore and only Denny Crane will help him. The story is based upon the first three seasons of the series, but it's possible it will incorporate some elements of season four without affecting continuity.

Prologue:

It wasn't the first time he was spending time in a jail cell: Most of the times, he would go as a counselor but he also spent some time in jail as an accused and every time he faced an accusation there was always a way to escape it. However this time was different: it was murder, the murder of a woman who became so important in his life: Gloria Weldon.

After a few random sexual intercourses, he encountered an old flame in a trial: Judge Gloria Weldon. Gloria was different from Tara: although as sassy as Tara was, Gloria was a more of a bad girl, always ready to break rules but no one else could know, sharing with him what would become their little dirty secrets. At first, there was some rigidity: He even admitted being a little rusty when it came to relationships but after a learning curve, their relationship was full on.

After a few months, something unexpected happened: Gloria started talking about marriage and kids something he never considered, at least until then. It was a huge thing specially since he had always been a free man and constituting a family wasn't exactly part of his plans. He didn't see himself as a parent although he had been married before. In that last few days their relationship was in some sort of turbulence: They were drinking while they were discussing their future when he was starting to feel indisposed. Gloria helped him carrying to his hotel room where she helped him lay down on his bed: That would be the last thing he remembered. When he found himself conscious again, he was at the edge of the terrace of his apartment, his pajama in blood. He stepped back and went back inside where he saw an atrocity: Gloria was dead, naked in his bed.

He called the police and quickly he was living a nightmare: his lover was dead and he became the prime suspect once the Boston Police Department discovered his fingertips on a gun found at the crime scene.

Accused, arrested, with everything pointing the blame to him, without ever remembering what happened in that tragic night: he became alone and that was in his present scenario, alone in the dark, no one coming to his aid. Probably those were times when family was a good thing.

Fortunately there was someone who was willing to help him when everybody from members of the press to some of his own colleagues were already finding him guilty, playing the judge, jury and executioner card: that someone was Denny Crane.

He was the man who was entering in his cell, Denny Crane, as his attorney. - "Alan…" – Usually Alan always found Denny with smile but as he saw his friend entering in his cell, he saw nothing but apprehension. Denny sat at his side.

"The District Attorney is holding murder in first degree…"

"Wonderful…" – Alan remarked sarcastically.

Denny stared at Alan, seriously. – "I want you to know, I'll defend you with every thing I got. I'll get you out of here."

Alan looked at Denny, doubtfully. – "I'm also a lawyer, Denny. You know you can't make statements like that."

"Alan, you're with Denny Crane, you're with God." – Alan couldn't help but to laugh at Denny's affirmation and Denny smiled too.

The laughs and smiles stopped when the prison guard came to the cell. – "Visit time is over."

"Ready?" – Denny asked Alan.

Alan took a deep breath before giving a reply to Denny. – "Ready."

"Then, lock and load."- Denny replied.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sins of the Past  
**Author**: Hélio Rei  
**Spoilers**: Boston Legal first three seasons.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. All characters belong to David E. Kelley. No copyright violation is intended.  
**Summary**: One murder, one trial, one defendant and that defendant is Alan Shore.

Chapter 1:

Home alone: He wanted to be alone. As soon as it was heard that Denny Crane was the lawyer of a man who allegedly murdered a judge, both his cell phone and his home telephone didn't stop ringing: Although he needed his cell phone and kept it, his home telephone didn't have the same luck: it kept ringing until Denny lost his patience and picked up his rifle and shoot at the phone.

"Guess I'm not taking anymore calls from that one. Denny Crane!" – He said.

Nevertheless, his cell phone was his curse and he turn it off just to taste the silence of his house but that silence was interrupted when he realized the press was starting to park in the street where he lived. It was a case which he always thought it had the ingredients for a big case: The press, sex, murder and politics.

But there was one problem: the accused was his friend, Alan Shore. The orthodox lawyer he met when he first appeared at Crane, Poole and Schmidt to sue the firm where he was working before: Love, Frutt and Berluti.

Back then, there was something about Alan Shore, he deeply admired although he never admitted: Like him, Alan was a man who represented, defended passionately his client, resorting to tactics which others would bluntly consider as unethical.

Rapidly, they developed a strong and deep friendship even if sometimes it scared him with the thoughts of homosexuality since he was a homophobic but as time passed, He realized he was being dumb and two heteros could have a strong and deep friendship, friend helping friend.

Even so, this time was different: the situation presented itself harder than others. His friend was accused of murdering the woman he was in love with and he was the only suspect with everything pointing out to his friend: possible motive, the murder weapon founded in the room and the fingertips on the murder weapon. Also adding to the list, Alan didn't have an alibi.

The case itself was so bluntly pointing to Alan's guilt that even he, Denny Crane, Alan's best friend, was having a hard time believing in Alan's innocence. If he was having a hard time in believing in his best friend's innocence, he could imagine what the entire world was thinking: Alan Shore should be convicted, locked into a cell for life and the key thrown out into the Charles River.

Sat on his couch, repeatedly his hands rubbed his face in a sign of unease: he had no strategy whatsoever and each idea he had, it presented itself with flaws. Temporary insanity? Automatism? Reasonable doubt?

With the TV and Radio turned off, the only company he had, was his bottle of scotch and a glass which he had right in front of him: once again his cell phone rang and he saw from whom the incoming call was, Shirley Schmidt.

It wasn't the first time Shirley had called him in that day, she was rather insistent: he suspected it wouldn't take long for her to show up at his main entrance, demanding to enter and requiring an explanation.

Alan had few friends and most of them weren't from Crane, Poole and Schmidt aside Jerry Espinson and Clarence and so he couldn't expect any help from his own firm: it was another of those times, Denny Crane vs. Crane, Poole and Schmidt.

That would most likely mean, Shirley was too concerned about him being Alan's lawyer, putting the firm into bad sheets: Denny shook his head, trying to forget all the worst scenarios and simply enjoying the silence of his home, tasting his scotch but even so, he couldn't forget it, couldn't let it go away. While he drank his scotch, Denny remembered all those times when at the end of a day work, he would go to his balcony and waited for his friend to show up and together, they drank their scotch. In fact, at the end of that day, when he was at his office, he looked at the balcony: his eyes confirmed the cold reality of Alan no longer being there, ready to drink his share of scotch, patiently for his best friend, the undefeated Denny Crane.

He left his glass on the table and got up heading for his bedroom when the door bell rang: he walked to the door but somewhere in the middle, he stopped almost guessing who it was.

The door bell rang again and he waited: after that, whoever it was, she/he began to knock on the door, impatiently until Denny heard a voice.

"C'mon Denny!!! Open the door!..."

Shirley Schmidt… Denny would recognize that voice anywhere in the world but still he resisted to open the door.

"Denny Crane, open the goddamn door!"

Denny turned off all lights and headed to his bed while outside, Shirley insisted coming in but shifting her voice tune from demand to plead.

"Please Denny! Open the door…We need to talk!

Despite the fact that Shirley was still outside, calling him, he lay down on his bed, wondering about his case and quickly he realized he should take one step at a time. First step was about the bail.

In the next morning, Denny woke up fresh and new but when he turned on the TV, that feeling quickly faded away and the worries invaded his mind. Quickly, he took his breakfast at home, enjoying the peace while he still could. Then, he went back to his bedroom and in the closet, he picked up the best suit and tie and dressed them.

He exited his apartment, took the elevator and headed to the parking lot where his driver was expecting him.

"Good morning, Mr. Crane!" – The driver spoke while he opened the car's door to Denny.

"Good morning Jeffrey…" – Denny replied at the same time as he got inside the limo.

"Where're to, Mr. Crane?"

"We're going to the Courthouse." – For a moment, Denny looked at his driver. - "And step on it Jeffrey."

"Sure, Mr. Crane." – The driver closed the door after that, he turned the ignition on and drove the limo at high speed through the exit, almost hitting a couple of reporters.

Denny waived at them, smiling as the limo passed by. – "Suckers…"

The trip to the courthouse was quick since the driver was on orders of full step on the accelerator but again he saw another reporter battalion at the main entrance of the Courthouse, one he couldn't avoid. The limo stopped and the driver opened the door and immediately and the flashes and the questions were on to him: the case was getting the media attention he was expecting.

The cacophony of the press was something he was used to and dealt with it, with his unique style as he passed through the mass of reporters:

"Coming through people, can't beam myself to the courtroom… Denny Crane… Denny Crane for President! You know you want to… Denny Crane… Hillary Clinton sucks, Denny Crane rules… Denny Crane…"

Finally he passed through the security gate and left the press mass behind but that was just the first level: at the end of hall, two people were expecting, people he knew sooner or later; he had to face, Shirley Schmidt and Paul Lewiston.

Shirley took the lead and approached Denny. – "You were last night at your apartment. Why in God's name didn't you open the door?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't have sex with me." – Denny replied with a tone of sarcasm.

"Believe me when I tell you, you should practice with your doll Schmidt-ho while you think it's me. She won't complain about your performance."

"Oh gee, my penis is already going mad with that thought!" - Accustomed by Denny's remarks, Paul decided to cut the "wild conversation" between Denny and Shirley.

"Are you going to be Alan Shore's attorney without checking any of senior partners?"

Denny looked at Paul, boringly. – "Denny Crane, first name on the door, get it?"

"This is a high profile case and affects directly the firm, especially when one of our employees is the defendant."- Shirley caught Denny's attention but abruptly Denny passed by them, heading to the courtroom.

"Denny!...Denny!" – Shirley pursed Denny but Denny ran into the courtroom, anticipating Shirley just in time to begin Alan's defense as Alan entered in the courtroom, escorted by a police officer.

"All rise! Case nº56738, the commonwealth of Massachusetts versus Alan Shore, on the charge of murder in the first degree murder."

"Darren Knight for the District Attorney, your honor."

"Denny Crane for the plaintiff!" – Denny shouted as he stopped running, standing aside Alan, recognizing the judge: Judge Marianna Folger, known to demand lawyers to drop their trousers in her chambers.

"Alan Shore, on the charges of murder in the first degree, how do you plead?" – The judge asked, addressing to Denny.

Alan quickly replied, anticipating Denny. – "Not guilty, by reason of Boston Police Department's incompetence."

"Oh, that's a first!" – The district attorney remarked sarcastically.

The judge wasn't impressed and looked seriously at Alan. - "Mr. Shore, I'm sure in many other trials, you're the star of the show and right now, you're living up to the legend of your mouth, however in this particular trial, your lawyer is the one who calls the shots."

"Request Bail, your honor." – Denny spoke, trying to serene the judge's temper.

"Bail? Are you kidding me?" – The district attorney smiled almost laughing at Denny's request. – "Your honor, this is a first degree murder and to add more juice to this case, the defendant was on a previous trial for suggesting his client to flee!"

Denny looked at his adversary and spoke to him. - "Look Kiddo, when you're in diapers, I had already won so many cases that, when people met me, they would go gaga. Denny Crane."

Denny's adversary was hardly impressed and replied. - "Hardly…besides, it won't be long before you start to wear diapers, isn't it, old man? How fascinating is the circle of life…" – suddenly he ignored Denny and turned his attention to the judge. - "Your honor, I fear for the opposing counsel's life as they sometimes have sleepovers and I will have remorse if something awful happens to one of the flamingos…well the one who will be wearing diapers soon…"

Denny didn't waste any time and interrupted his opponent. -"Your honor, the prosecution is pulling a theatrical trick…"- then he looked at the opposing counsel. – "…and Tricks are for Kids!"

"SILENCE!!!" – The judge yelled using violently her hammer.

Alan looked at Denny and whispered. - "Our sleepovers are becoming a legend."

"Not as much as her demanding to drop their pants…" – Denny replied, thrilled about seeing once again that judge.

"SILENCE!!!"- After the imposed silence, soon the judge deliberated her sentence. - "Bail denied. First hearing is scheduled for next week, Wednesday, at 2.00 pm."

Alan looked at Denny, resigned. - "That went well…"

"Oh boy…" – Denny replied, knowing the case wasn't getting easier.

To be continued…


End file.
